kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas/Gameplay
The battle with Roxas takes place during the visit to The World That Never Was. The fight is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He is also the final boss in the digital Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts coded. Strategies Dark City The battle will always start out with Sora within his attack range. Just as the battle commences Roxas will always immediately use "Criss-Cross" where he twirls his Keyblades in a wide cross-circle. You can tell when he is about to use it by hearing him yell "Hup!" and hear the "ting" of his keyblades surging with power from the attack. Inexperienced or unready players may be hit with this. Players can either move closer and Cast Reflect to damage Roxas, Jump out of the way, or Dodge Roll. Roxas will counter any extended combo attack with his own. Best to not use too many combos at once. Roxas will very often use "Aerial Roll" (Which looks similar to Sora's Aerial Finish but much more aggressive) Which closes in on Sora very quickly from any distance by jumping in the air and rolling mid-air. Roxas can use Sora's Quick Run but at a much higher speed. Using Light energy he leaves behind a lens flare to immediately use "Criss-Cross". After a bit of a beating he gets even more aggressive. Roxas will start using "13 beams" where he will start slashing about sending beams of Light (shaped like the Nobody's Insignia, showing his devotion to Organization XIII) at Sora. After he sends out about 8-9 beams he will dash forward and send out the last behind him as to hit anyone who might have moved behind him. He also use "Enhanced Aerial Roll" where he as usual leaps and closes in on Sora, but at the same time summons beams of Light to Maximize his attack range, Making it even harder on Sora to dodge this one without the use of Guarding Roxas or "Reflecting" the attack all together. Roxas may start "Dual-Bout" which is a variation of Roxas' Samurai Nobodies' "Dual Stance" but instead of hurting Roxas so much it knocks him away and Sora can "Steal" Roxas's Keyblades temporarily. Roxas not willing to give up a fight without his weapons will start using his magic to counter his loss. He may use his "Ultimate" Attack "Light Fury" which is a furious attack where Roxas wants to use all of his power to eliminate Sora in one strong finisher. He summons light beams as a sort of shield and rises into the air glowing with energy and sends out even more energy to the background revealing the area where Sora unlocks Keyholes to other worlds. Then summons Light Orbs to send out homing energy projectiles at Sora. The best way to dodge this one is keeping moving to one side of the field, dashing or rolling whichever is more preferable. After tapping into his rage when he begins to use Criss-Cross he summons light beams yet again as a rotating shield before he uses it as well as send them out at the same time he finishes hoping to catch Sora even if he's far away. He has yet another feature of Sora's. "Shockwave Thrust" where Roxas will dash forward with a blinding speed with one of his Keyblades pointed forward while propelling himself with his powers. Again simple tactics are Reflect, Guard, Or jump away. His proficiency with Keyblades is also shown when he can spin his keyblades in the same fashion as Sora's Final Form. Signifying that's where Final Form learned that attack. Note: As he takes damage, Roxas will leave but a second for Sora to react to his attacks. Key timing and planning is best to memorize for this battle. Data Rematch In the data rematch, use Dodge Roll, Reflect, Guard and melee attacks to your full ability - Roxas has a greater tendency of using his light shields. His health has also greatly increased, making the fight more dangerous. The best strategy is to use the Duel Stance Reaction Command whenever possible and steal his Keyblades. Once you have them, hit Roxas with everything you got! But so long as the player heals periodically, Roxas will fall with ease. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Data Roxas uses the same Dual-wielding ground and aerial combo's from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He even uses his Magic Hour Limit Break, in which he uses the Final Limit version when his HP dwindles. He also maintains his ability "13 beams" from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. His attacks have a chance of inflicting the Silence status effect so make sure to block or avoid his attacks when necessary. As long as the player can heal, dodge, and deal enough damage, Data Roxas shouldn't be too much trouble. Videos